L'amour?
by Susie Lupin
Summary: Franciaország/Ausztria, avagy hogyan jut be Francis egy nap alatt Ausztria ágyába.


Lizi Eyre-rel egyik este beszélgettünk és ő mondott egy ötletet, amiből ez sült ki... Ilyen párossal még nem találkoztam magyarul, szóval ha valaki tud ilyenről, akkor szóljon :D

Elég elvetemült fic lett xD Jó olvasást :D

* * *

><p>L'amour? – Avagy Franciaország kalandjai<p>

Erzsébet álmosan feküdt az ágyában. Egyszerűen nem tudott normálisan elaludni, akármennyit forgolódott, hol itt, hol ott törte az ágy a derekát. Olyan vagyok, mint egy házsártos vénasszony, gondolta magában, folyton csak minden miatt panaszkodok.

Amikor végre el tudott aludni, különös álmot látott…

~O~

Francis késő délelőtt ébredt fel. Hosszú éjszakája volt, de nem bánta; már hozzászokott. Éjjeli vendége már rég elment, és a férfi igazából már nem is emlékezett rá, hogy kit is látott vendégül. Végül is egyre megy, mosolygott magában, míg elégedetten nyújtózott és úgy döntött, hogy alszik még egy órácskát, mielőtt elmegy sétálni a határba. Sosem lehet tudni… Sajnos eme tervét meghiúsította, hogy valami nagyon határozottan kopácsolni kezdett az ablakán. Mordult egyet és a fejére húzta a párnáját, ám miután ez sem használt, kénytelen volt felkelni, hogy beengedje azt a tollgombócot, amit jobb híján Gilbert madárkának határozott meg. Francis levette az állat lábára kötözött üzenetet és az ablakban, anyaszült meztelenül olvasta el. (Valaki ennek láttán sikítva rohant el az utcán.)

Poroszországnak általában jó ötletei voltak, ám most Francis nem tudta ezt értékelni, mert nemes egyszerűséggel túl korán volt. Amikor a levél végére ért, csak unottan sóhajtva a sarokba hajította és magára kapta a köntösét. Az álom már kiment a szeméből, így nem volt értelme visszafeküdnie, szóval inkább elment reggeli után nézni. A kis kézbesítő még párszor körberepült a feje kerül idegesítő csipogással, ami furcsa módon a gazdája nevetésére emlékeztetett, majd miután látta, hogy a férfi nem foglalkozik vele, kirepült a nyitva felejtett ablakon. Előtte azért odapottyantott egyet az ablakpárkányra emlékeztetőül.

~O~

Csodaszép nap volt – leszámítva a nagy szelet –, a madarak csiripeltek és Magyarország mégis Roderich házának árnyékában ácsorgott. Idegesen szorongatta egyetlen fegyverét, egy sokat megélt serpenyőt, és minden egyes ág reccsenésére vagy levél zizzenésére felkapta a fejét. Elég abszurd egy helyzet volt, már reggel óta furcsán érezte magát emiatt. Még mindig élénken élt benne álmának emléke, hogy mit is mondott neki Isten. Ha le kell ütnie valakit, annak bizonyára nyomós oka lehet, még ha ezt nem is kötik az orrára és ő nem fog ellenkezni. Azért mégis sajnálta azt a szerencsétlen, ártatlan embert.

Az áldozat hamarosan feltűnt a mező szélén, és ahogy közeledett, egyre jobban kivehetőek voltak annak a francia indulónak a dallamai, amit dúdolt. Erzsi kicsit bűntudatosan eredt a nyomába, de előtte még ellenőrizte, hogy a ruhája mindent mindenhol megfelelően takar-e.

~O~

Francisnak – attól függetlenül, hogy hajnali tízkor Gilbert hülyeségei miatt nem tudott visszaaludni – nagyon jó kedve volt. Egy régi francia indulót fütyörészett az orra alatt, és mindig ügyelt arra, hogy az ütemre lépve sétáljon, így vágott keresztül Svájc és Liechtenstein kertjén. Szerencsére a két házigazda éppen nem volt otthon, tehát Franciaország megúszta azt, hogy Vash szétlője a fenekét, amiért a virágágyáson keresztül közelíti meg Ausztria házát. A tárva-nyitva felejtett kerti ajtót túl egyszerű lett volna használni.

Miután művésziesebb kinézetben hátra hagyta a virágokat (értsd: minden romokban hevert) és majdnem fennakadt a kerítésen, megérkezett Roderich házához. A kert nem volt túl nagy, hiszen az osztrák férfi bárhol képes volt eltévedni, amit természetes környezetnek lehetett minősíteni, de egész gondozott volt. Francis a gerberák közé hajította az eddig rágcsált fűszálat, majd nyújtózott egyet. Tudta, hogy a házban fogja megtalálni Roderichet, de nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen egyszerű lesz. Az egyik ablak nyitva volt és kihallatszódott, ahogy az osztrák valami bonyolult melódiát játszik. Franciaország sóhajtott egyet és közelebb lopózott az ablakhoz, hogy jobban hallja, majd az ablakpárkányra könyökölt, halálra ítélve ezzel az ott lakó muskátlikat. A tenyerébe hajtotta az állát és hosszan, álmodozva kifújta a levegőt.

– Ó, Ausztria… Elegáns, egyszerűen tökéletes… Ha közelebb laknál és engedelmesebb lennél, már rég francia területté tettelek volna – motyogta magában, de nem olyan halkan, hogy ezt az őt követő, barna hajú lány meg ne hallja. Pechére nem vette észre, és még feleszmélni sem volt ideje, mert a következő pillanatban már búbbal a fején, eszméletlenül hevert az ablak alatt. Erzsébet a féltékenységtől kipirult arccal állt felette és erősen zihált.

~O~

Franciaország arra ébredt, hogy lüktet a tarkója és vizes mindene. Felpattant, de beverte a fejét a fölötte található ablakpárkányba és még egy kis nedves földet is kapott a nyakába. Elővéve legszebb káromkodó szókincsét feltápászkodott és gyorsan befutott egy fa alá. Hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogy hol is van, aztán mikor az ablakon benézve meglátta a zongorát, derengeni kezdtek neki a dolgok. Mielőtt valaki kegyetlenül leütötte volna, Ausztria zongorását hallgatta és álmodozott… Tehát itt kell valahol lennie magának Roderichnek is, és egyszerűen muszáj lesz őt beengednie, hiszen csak nem akarhatja, hogy egy ilyen jótét lélek, mint ő, megfázzon ebben a csúnya viharban. Francis elvigyorodott, mert egy terv kezdett a fejében körvonalazódni. Nagyot ugrott meglepetésében, mikor egy villám nem messze tőle vágott egy fába és jobbnak látta, ha azonnal véghez is viszi a tervét. Sietősen az ajtóhoz ment és közben arra is volt gondja, hogy az inge felső gombjait kigombolja. Becsöngetett, miközben megigazította a haját a visszatükröződő üvegben és lezser testtartást vett fel. Hamarosan kinyílt az ajtó és Roderich jelent meg a túloldalán.

Francis egy fáradt, de csábos mosolyt villantott fel, mire a másik férfi gyanakodva nézett rá.

– Minek köszönhetem a látogatásodat? – kérdezte, miközben félreállt az ajtóból, hogy beengedje a másikat. Tudta, milyen érzés ázni-fázni odakint, és ezt még neki sem kívánta. – Ugye nem megint közös fényképet akarsz csinálni?

Francis felnevetett.

– Ugyan, hova gondolsz, drága Ausztria, pont veled? Én csak bejöttem egy kicsit _melegedni_… – tárta szét a karját mutatva, hogy mennyire vizes. Az ing rátapadt a testére, kiemelve tökéletes alakját. Francis elégedetten konstatálta, hogy Ausztria tekintete végigfut rajta.

– Főzök neked egy teát, de szabad szobám nincs.

– Megfelel nekem melletted is.

Roderich érezte, hogy elpirul és szinte _hallotta_, hogy Francis vigyorog. Kelletlenül elindult a konyhába, hogy feltegyen egy teát főni.

– Felejtsd el, hogy itt maradsz, te ostoba.

~O~

Roderich határozottan fáradtan ébredt és úgy érezte magát, mintha kerékbe törték volna. A nap fénye pont olyan szögben sütött be a hálószobába, hogy a szemébe világítson és akármilyen szorosan is hunyta le a szemét, zavarta. Átfordult a másik oldalára, ám ott akadályba ütközött, méghozzá valami ember formájúba. Meglepődve nyitott ki a szemét, hogy aztán Franciaország hátát bámulhassa. Semmire sem emlékezett az éjszakából, így inkább visszaaludt, hátha az ágyában fekvő másik férfi csak egy képzelgés.

~O~

Mire Ausztria újból felébredt, a francia már rég nem volt ott, mintha csak egy álom lett volna. A férfi nagyot sóhajtott, felült az ágyban, mire lecsúszott róla a takaró és ekkor vette észre, hogy meztelen. Bele se mert gondolni, mi történt, elhessegette az ezzel kapcsolatos gondolatait és inkább gyorsan elment tusolni. Figyelmen kívül hagyta a rózsát, amely ott hevert az ágyon.

Miután a mosakodással megvolt, kiment a konyhába, hogy folytassa a tegnap elkezdett sütemény elkészítését. Furcsa módon a hozzávalók helyén egy komplett reggelit talált és még az édesség is el volt készítve. Roderich megilletődve ült az asztalhoz, mert pontosan tudta, ez kinek lehet a műve. Csak annyi hibát tudott felróni a reggeli készítőjének, hogy a kávé már el is hűlt.

~O~

Két órával ezelőtt Franciaország vigyorogva hagyta el Ausztria házát. Fütyörészve és ruganyos léptekkel csörtetett át újból Svájcék kertjén, mire hangos kutyaugatás hangozott fel és a férfi így jobbnak látja, ha siet. Lehetőleg épségben kell hazaérnie, ha még vissza is akar ide térni…

~O~

Roderich zeneszerzéssel töltötte a napot; egészen addig ült ott a zongora mellett, mígnem csöngettek. A férfi összerezzent, kihúzta a sort, amit éppen írt, majd szinte futott az ajtóig. Előtte pár méterrel lelassított, szabályozta a légzését és kisimította meggyűrődött ingét. Talán Magyarország az, reménykedett, hátha mégis meggondolta magát…

Lassan ajtót nyitott, ám nem Erzsébet várt ott, hanem Francis egy csokor rózsával.

– Mit keresel itt, ostoba? – bukott ki Ausztriából, amint meglátta. Franciaország csak sejtelmesen mosolygott és a kezébe nyomta a virágokat, majd nem várva a beinvitálásra, beoldalazott mellette. Roderich elpirult és idegesen megigazította a szemüvegét. – Nem hallottad? Miért jöttél vissza?

A francia megfordult és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Közelebb lépett hozzá, mire a másik hátrált és a falnak ütközött.

– Úgy gondolom, hogy a mi ügyünk még befejezetlen – suttogta Ausztria fülébe és érezte, hogy az osztrák megrezzen a karjai között, ami újra mosolygásra késztette. A nyakára tette a kezét, hogy ne tudjon elmenekülni előle és maga felé fordította az arcát.

– A kottáknak jobban örültem volna.

– Akkor legközelebb azt kapsz – mondta Francis és megcsókolta.

Egyikük sem sejtette, hogy egy fiatal, barna hajú lány nyálát csorgatva figyeli őket, egy fényképezőgéppel a kezében…

Erzsébet úgy döntött, hogy kivárja az akció végét – mert ezek tuti nem csak a plafont fogják nézni –, és csak azután veri szét újra a serpenyőjét Franciaország fején.


End file.
